Impulse solenoid valves are generally known. In these solenoid valves a permanent magnet usually is integrated, which in the provided switching positions for opening and closing the valves holds an actuating element in an end position. The advantage of impulse solenoid valves is that they are very energy-efficient, because only for switching a short current impulse is required. To an impulse solenoid coil a pick-up current or a release current each is supplied. In solenoid valves which are not designed as impulse solenoid valves, on the other hand, a permanent energization is required during operation.
EP 0 101 527 B1 for example shows an impulse solenoid valve with a permanent magnet arrangement, which around the outside of a core guiding tube is placed on its one end. A plurality of permanent magnets are inserted in a holder provided for this purpose.
It is the object of the invention to improve the known impulse solenoid valve.